


Laundry Day

by midnightlemons



Category: GWA - Fandom, Script Offer - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Laundry, Dirty Talk, Doing Chores, F/M, Lovers to lovers, Slice of Life, Vanilla, doing each other, fucking up against the washing machine, relationship, sex in the laundry room, vibrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightlemons/pseuds/midnightlemons
Summary: PERFORMANCE NOTES:The ambiance of this script should be loving and playful, this couple is established and comfortable with each other and their sex life. This should be played very sweetly but urgently, the male performer is excited to see his girl, but he quickly wants to get down to business with her. Keep it funny and playful, lighthearted, and sensual. I think humor should always be a part of intimate moments.
Relationships: F4M





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTE: Hey you, thanks for looking at this script! You can literally change anything that you want about this script. No pressure, boo! There are a few notes [notated in brackets] for some alternate lines. Feel free to improv, interpret, add, remove, or modify lines as you see fit. I used the terms “baby” and “babe” a lot in this script, but those could easily be changed to any other honorific or term of endearment you so choose. Sounds effects are optional. Also, the way that I write scripts is generally to insert a lot of performative stage direction. You can use or ignore any of that as you see fit. I've added a lot of adlib options for you during the intimate parts. Please use them or make it your own! 
> 
> *make sure to tag u/midnightlemons in a comment underneath your post if you perform this!* 
> 
> (stage directions)  
> [notes]  
> *emphasis*

SCRIPT: 

[If you don't want to whistle or hum, you can just kind of go into narrating what you'd be doing (or do both!). For example: 

Okay... this load is done, let me get this stuff in there... set this for 40 minutes on medium heat... right? Yes. I got this. How does she make doing the laundry look so easy? 

(startled interruption, optional door opening) OHH... oh my God, baby, you startled me! 

(concerned) I didn't think you were going to be back until tomorrow, what happened? (pause) I get it yeah, there's only so much of your family you can deal with at one time. 

Aw, you wanted to surprise me? Damn, I picked a sweet one. Mmmmm, welcome home babe. 

Still, you should have called me, I would have come and picked you up! ...and... I wouldn't have such a mess going on in our laundry room! 

No babe, I was just...(sigh) I was just trying to get all the laundry done before you got back, even all the sheets and towels and everything, yeah. *I* wanted to surprise *you*, honey, with a clean house and all the laundry done. I knew this was gonna be a stressful week for you so I didn't want you to have to worry about anything else. 

(dramatic gasp, faking it) ...What! I am *not* a lost cause here Well... yeah I know it looks messy *now*, there's all these piles everywhere... wait don't touch that one, I have a system going! I got this under control babe, I'm making this laundry my bitch! 

(sarcastic or haughty) Uh, no, I can't explain the system, that's like... a trade secret? You know? Among the Coalition of Manly Men who do Laundry? 

Come here, I missed you so much. I can take a break from this for a minute to kiss my beautiful girlfriend. [GF can be changed to wife, lady, woman, baby girl, get creative and make it your own :)]

(kissing noises, contented sighs)

Mmmmm, I'm so glad you're back. But you go relax, I can finish up here, I promise. (pause) Oh? You want to help? You sure you don't just want to *supervise* me? Have a little faith, babe. 

Okay, okay! Well then bring me that pile... yeah. There's a couple of things with stains on them I need to pre-treat. (fake macho teasing sarcasm again) Oh yes, your man knows how to pre-treat stains, now, babe. I'm like... one of the best stain pre-treaters now. They're gonna mail me a plaque or something. 

Are you impressed yet, love? Hand me that bottle of stain stuff, it's in the cabinet. Mmmhmm, thanks. 

Alright now those can go in the wash, with the rest of that pile there, yep. And.... just set this cycle... There we go. All good. Now we can start folding the dry stuff. 

Uh, yeah! I told you I have a system going here baby! (teasing) I just hope you can keep up with me. Hey! Don't hit me with that pillow, unless you want me to totally crush you in a pillow fight later! Mmm mmm, and I *would* really like to play with you later... 

(sigh) But let's at least get some of this stuff folded first. Mmhmm, you can do those clothes and I'll do the towels. (pause) ...Babe, come on, you're better at folding shirts than I am anyways. 

I mean sure, towels are just rectangles but... you know, I gotta practice! And practice makes perfect, right? 

(sultry) And speaking of perfect... damn, baby. That ass. I missed those curves. Mmmmnfff. 

What? I know I'm all domesticated now but I'm still a *man*. You know there's not a ton of room in here with my pile system taking over the floor... let me just squeeze up behind you while you fold that... mmmmm. 

(lower) Yeah? You missed me too huh? (pause) I know you did. I missed this neck, the smell of your hair... the curve of your perfect ass backing up into my hips... mmmmmm. 

I know you probably wanted to take it easy after your trip babe, but... (groan) Godddd, I fucking missed you. The laundry can wait... I need your lips. Come here, turn around. 

[kissing intensely throughout the next few lines]

Mmmmm, yeah... baby I can't get enough of you. Let me take this shirt off... it probably needs to be washed anyways right? Wait... I gotta see which pile it goes in. 

Fuck... and now these pants... let me just... get my hand in there... Oh baby... you're so wet for me already aren't you? Soaking these panties already, hmmm? (cheeky) Guess we'll have to wash those too, huh, sexy? 

(whispery, close to her, a little slower) What if I just... slipped my finger along those warm little folds, hmm? Oh fuck, honey, yes. So sensitive, aren't we? You must have really missed me this week too huh? 

God, I wanna taste you, baby. (grunting through this) Let me kneel down here and just... take these... pants off... Mmmmm. That perfect little pussy is just aching for me isn't it? And these creamy, smooth thighs... Mmmm, baby you're just intoxicating. Look at me. You are. 

I'm gonna lift you up here on the washing machine... Mmmmmnf . Mmmm, there we go. Just lie back baby, I have to lick you. I haven't had a taste of this sweet cunt all week. Mmmmm... 

[cunnilingus noises throughout, can adlib here]

\--  
optional adlib lines:   
Fuck, I missed you...  
You taste so good...  
yeah, you like that?   
You like how I lick your pussy, baby?   
Mmmmm, I know it feels goood, baby girl...  
(Or make up your own, make this part last as long as you want)  
\--

Mmmm, is that just the washing machine vibrating babe, or is that all you? Oh I'm sure it *does* feel good baby. 

Fuck, baby that's it, just dig your hands into my hair. Put this leg over my shoulder... Mmmmmm, God I want to make you cum. I need to *feel* you cum baby, all over my mouth... all over my lips. 

(encouraging) That's it baby, cum for me... cum baby, yeah... cum all over my mouth. Yes, baby, yes... oh mmmmmm, fuckkkkk baby. Mmmmmm, I love how you cum so hard for me. God, you're so fucking wet. We're just gonna have to rewash everything in this room with the way you're cumming! 

Mmmm . Feel good, baby? Yeah? Come here, let me get you down.  God damn, I'm so hard. I want to fuck you, baby. 

Mmmmm, turn around, let me see that ass. Mmmmm, I told you I missed this. A week is too long, baby. Next time I'm going with you. 

Here, spread your legs... oh fuck, baby you're just so fucking wet. That soaked little pussy is ready for my cock, huh? Yeah? 

Mmmmmm, that's it, whimper for me, baby. Tell me how much you've missed my thick cock inside you. Yes... 

The dryer makes a good surface to hold on to, huh? 

[sex noises throughout, can adlib here]

\--  
optional adlib lines:  
Mmmm, baby... such a tight fit for my cock...  
God, I love gripping these hips, these tits...   
feeling your beautiful breasts bounce every time I thrust into you... mmmmm.  
some   
I just want to bite your neck baby... you're driving me crazy  
lots of and   
Fuck, I just want to keep slamming into you...   
Damn, you feel so good...  
\--

You're getting close, baby? Mmhmm, I want you to cum again, cum around my cock... that's it. 

Fuck yes baby, keep going. Scream for me, honey, yes! Oh *GOD* you feel so good... Your cunt just squeezing around my cock, milking me... yes baby... 

Mmmm, yes I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum in you. FUCK, yes that's it! 

[improv orgasm]

Fuck, we made a mess in here, even more than it already was. Good thing there's fresh clean towels in here to clean ourselves up, right? But my pile system is ruined! Ahh, who cares... I just needed you so bad, sweetheart. 

Ooh, the next load is done, perfect timing. Guess we have a few more *loads* to do. 

Perfect. We can finish the laundry naked. 

\- End -  


========================================================

AUTHOR'S Disclaimers:

\- Performers are free to improv, interpret, add, remove, or modify lines as you see fit, as long as the themes are kept to the spirit of the work as written. I tend to insert a lot of stage direction which you may utilize or ignore as it fits your performance.

\- Content may contain portrayals of fictional fantasies by adults, for adults, and about adults and does not condone or promote harm to others in any way.

\- Content is an original work of creative fiction owned by the artist(s) involved in its production and is protected under CC BY-NC 4.0.

\- Permission is given to post fills/adaptations of content for non-commercial use on Reddit ONLY. Do not post any audio fills of this script to any other sites (even free ones) such as Y * utube, P * rnHub, L * terotica, T * mblr, etc. As a matter of courtesy, please only post to subreddits where the script itself was hosted/offered unless other permissions have been granted by the author. 

\- Proper credit should be given to the author via a comment on your post. “u/MidnightLemons, I filled your script” or any version thereof. I appreciate being able to listen and comment on fills of my scripts! 

\- Do not post or rehost fills/adaptations of this content for commercial use (this includes sites with paywalls like P * treon, P * st Audio, S * rin, V * nilla Audio, Q * inn, D * psea, etc). If you are interested in commissioning me to create an original script for you to perform as paid content on one of these sites, please contact me via Reddit DM.


End file.
